


When Help Comes

by LesbianLady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, M/M, Panic Attacks, R&R, The Gays Admits, tender love and care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLady/pseuds/LesbianLady
Summary: Waking up in a place that he doesn't quite recognize, Shiro is confronted with a discussion that should have been brought up a long time ago.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	When Help Comes

Shiro stirred slightly, his body still in a lucid state, like flowing up from water. He heard music nearby and he turned over onto his side to stretch only to bump into a warm body next to him.

He froze. What else was he supposed to do? He looked at the other for a moment—wait wasn’t that Curtis? —then looked around the room.

It most certainly wasn't his room, and this wasn't his bed. Yes, that was definitely Curtis, but why were they lying together? His body gave an involuntary shiver as he felt the cool air brush against his exposed skin.

But, it was enough movement to wake the other who seemed to be waking up quicker and clearer than he did.

“Sir… Shiro, how are you feeling?” the other asked him, his voice hoarse from sleeping

“I'm okay.” Shiro didn’t plan to say anything more but he did anyways. “What am I doing here?” 

The man raised his eyebrows. “You didn't seem to have the energy to return back to your quarters. Not after everything.”

The former black paladin sat up, resting his arms on his legs. “Care to inform me of what exactly happened?”

Curtis sat up next to him, a hand reaching over to rest on the other’s arm. “You… you had an attack last night. I found you in the bathroom still retching into the toilet bowl.” He paused, his hand resting now.

He looked over at the man again, and that's when Shiro noticed the slight bruising.

“And when I found you, you tried to fight me,” Curtis chuckled.

“God, I'm so sorry. You should've never seen that. Shouldn't even had to deal with that. I'm sorry.” He started, moving to push the hand off.

Only to have the hand clench tighter on his forearm to remain there. “Shiro, no. Do not be sorry. I wanted to see that, to know that you have your moments.” He loosened his grip again and gave the arm a small rub. “I wanted to see that so I can talk to you. About it. About other things.”

“What is there for me to talk about? I'm just a broken man. Someone who has gone through so much. I don't think there would be anybody to help me through it.” Well, Shiro wasn't denying it. It was how he felt.

“No, that's where you are wrong. Because Takashi, I want to help you. I want to be there for you. And I will, only if you let me.” The hand moved up to grasp his elbow.

And Shiro panicked for a moment there because there was… was this! His words turned around on him. And for once he couldn't go on the offensive.

“That came out wrong, but I mean it. Commander, I would like to help you. To be someone you can lean on.” Curtis kept talking, bringing his other hand up and over onto the mattress between them. He pushed himself on to his knees and sat back onto his legs. “Will you let me, sir?”

“Why do you want to help me?” 

“Because Shiro, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You went to space to explore only to be captured and forced to work. To fight. Then to escape and get back to Earth only to yet again go back to space in an alien ship to save the earth.” He paused, his hand sliding down from his elbow and taking his hand.

“Because I am a hero then? That I was this amazing person that-”

“No. Because instead of saving Earth you saved the universe. And your team of course. You saved the universe and didn't even think twice about it. You didn't even for a moment stop to worry about your own wants. You put that aside to be that hero.”

“I'm still not understanding what you are saying, Curtis.”

The man laughed lightly, “Your selflessness. Your determination. I like that about you. I like you, Shiro. That is what I am trying to say.”

“Even with all my problems and… and…”

“All of it, Takashi. All of you,” he said, the hand squeezing softly.

Shiro remained quiet and stared down at their joined hands. “Enough for something like this?”

“For even more than this.” Curtis looked at the other. “Let me take you on a date. Let me get to know you. For who you really are, not some hero that I work with.”

They both chuckled lightly. “Yeah. I'm kinda your boss.”

“Boss or not, I'm still here with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to add more to this but, I cannot bring myself to. I love this pair with everything I got and I want to write more about them. But, I probably won't cause I'm caught up in The Witcher. .o.


End file.
